


Love is a Challenge

by lilacsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe (Bodyswap), Female pronouns for Pidge, Flirting, KEITH HAS A LANCE, LANCE HAS A KEITH-I MEAN DUAL PISTOLS, M/M, Pining, TIKTOK HAS RUINED HIM-, Voltron, a gruff mega hottie, allura is the angry mom in the stands, and he’s only like that to keith, and lance is keith, but he’s a little more aggressive, but she’s happy, coran is the announcer, everyone is shook in the end, for like ever, gettheclout, he only flirts with lance, hunk is the concession stand worker, i think, just kidding they don’t be knowing tiktok, keith has been flirting with lance, keith is a mega hottie, keith is just gorgeous, keith is lance, klance, lance growls too much, lance is All Over That, lance is SUPER good at flirting, lance is a badass, lance is also a mega hottie but, lance still flirts, oblivious boys in love, okay i’m done tagging now, oopsie i didn’t say that, pidge is disgusted, pidge is the scoreboard keeper, shiro is basically the referee, this is all metaphorical don’t worry, yee boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Keith has been pining over and flirting with Lance McClain since they got stuck together on the castleship. Lance finally agrees to flirt back, but...it’s for a challenge. Whoever taps out first loses. And Keith is good at flirting. But what he doesn’t know...is that Lance is even better. Keith will have to up his game and play dirty if Lance is going to push his limits. Who will win?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Bet You Won’t

**Author's Note:**

> okay i explain the body swap thing in the beginning, it’s based off of caseydambro’s (on instagram) idea of the body swap and what they’d look like, so go take a look if you’d want a visual!!

_Okay, a little backstory here. This? This is an alternate universe. Where every little thing is exactly the same. However, in this universe, there is one major component in play. As for our beloved Keith and Lance? Well, that’s quite a twist._

_In basic terms, Lance is Keith and Keith is Lance. In this universe, Lance is broody, closed-off, and aggressive. Keith is bright, flirtatious (especially to Lance), and passionate about the things he cares about._

_Lance is the Red Paladin with the undercut, ear piercings, and scar on the arch of his left brow. Keith is the Blue Paladin with the curly, fluffy hair and gorgeous skin, glossy purple eyes, and freckles littering across the bridge of his nose._

_Lance has dual pistols._

_Keith has a lance._

_An actual lance._

_Which is ironic._

_And it calls for numerous horrible puns from Keith. Horrible._

_These boys get to fall in love in so many different universes. In every single one. And in this one? It’s no different than the rest._

_Solemn._

_Soft._

_Sickening._

_Sickeningly sweet._

_The start of something beautiful._

_Just the same as any universe they live in._

_But in this one Keith thinks Lance is a hot badass and he wants to flirt with him every second of the day._

_You’re welcome._

_______________________________________

The castle was too quiet for Keith’s preference. No one was hanging out in the lounge. No one was in the kitchen. No one was anywhere. 

_They must be in their rooms_ , Keith thought. 

He trudged to the training deck and halted about five feet from the entry door to listen closely. 

_Shots. Gunshots._ Lance’s _gunshots._

Keith smirked and slid into view of the training deck doorway, sliding in as sly and quietly as a snake. He hung around the doorway for a little while longer, letting his eyes linger on Lance’s form as he aimed at multiple different targets, twirling the duals around his fingers and shooting with grace. His aim was perfect. 

He’s _perfect_ , Keith thought dreamily. 

He slinked a little closer, nearly twenty feet from the focused boy in the middle of the room, and summoned his own bayard. He transformed it into his lance and grinned, his canines protruding in a conniving way. Lance was gonna shoot him. 

Oh well. 

Keith reared back and threw his lance full-force at a drone about 200 feet away, nailing it dead center and striking it down. He heard Lance yelp and turn around to see Keith, arms crossed, a smirk playing on his face. He sighed and shrugged, then called out “end training sequence” to the system, which powered off. 

“Keith,” Lance picked up the collar of his shirt and wiped his top lip with it, Keith grinning at the action. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Keith noted the sarcasm but took it with little notice. 

“I should be asking you that, Lance,” Keith grinned, his eyes hooded interestingly. “You know, since you’re a divine pleasure to my eyes.” He could’ve sworn he saw Lance blush a bit, and it increased the size of his grin. 

“That’s great for you,” Lance mumbled. Keith bit his lip again and took a few trying steps forward, edging closer and closer to Lance. 

“Oh you bet it is,” Keith ground out smoothly. “I could look at you all day, darling.” Okay that time Lance blushed. Full on blushed. Keith chuckled lightly and approached a tad closer so he was within a forearm’s distance from Lance. Not even an arm’s distance. A forearm’s. 

“Don’t call me that,” Lance mumbled again. 

“Why not, you deserve a little love,” Keith smiled. Lance swallowed and leveled Keith’s gaze. 

“Well, I get just enough of that, thanks,” Lance huffed and loomed away as he crossed his arms _yet again_. Keith grinned and took a small step forward, and Lance chanced a glance back over to Keith’s eyes. “What’re you doing, Kogane?” Lance nearly growled. 

Keith smiled and huffed a chuckle as he leaned in close to Lance’s ear. _Yes yes yes_ , his mind and heart were practically screaming, _yes yes yes!_

“Hopefully you,” Keith breathed. He saw as Lance’s shoulder shook up and down in a laughing motion. He quirked a brow and felt Lance’s hand find its place under Keith’s chin and guide his eyes toward his own. Lance was _smirking_.

Um. 

If Keith wasn’t already dead he definitely was now. 

“Oh really now?” Lance’s voice dropped deeper and Keith shivered. He took a breath, it shuddering as he failed to take a gulp of air. “Do I really tear you apart this much?” 

Keith let his eyes fall closed. This was too much. In a good way. He wanted this. It was like a drug, he had to have it. 

“Hmm,” Lance hummed softly. “You’re too easy.” Keith smirked and then nuzzled Lance’s nose and watched as his face reddened and scrunched in. Keith huffed a small laugh and poked his shoulder. 

“And who said you weren’t?” Keith asked teasingly. He watched as Lance’s eyes widened a little bit and his pupils dilated, and Keith smirked further. 

Ha. 

It worked. 

“You don’t wanna play this game, Kogane, trust me,” Lance mumbled deeply. Keith smirked and let his index finger trail from Lance’s shoulder to his hand. 

“And why not?” Keith asked tauntingly. Lance chuckled and shook his head. 

“Because I won’t let up,” he grinned. “Even if you get uncomfortable I won’t stop until you tap out.” Keith grinned and Lance watched the motion. 

“Who says I’ll be uncomfortable?” Keith growled softly at him. Lance bit his lip and pulled away from Keith, then nodded. “So, we’re doing this?” Lance smirked and nodded. 

“Starting tomorrow morning,” Lance looked at Keith mischievously. 

“Well, that’s alright,” Keith replied. “I already flirt with you every single day.” Lance bellowed out a laugh and smiled. 

“More like every second,” he huffed. Keith raised a brow and nodded. 

“Don’t tempt me, now,” Keith grinned. Lance snorted and brushed past Keith as he headed to his room. 

“Goodnight, Keith,” Lance called out behind him. 

“Goodnight, Lance,” Keith called back. Once Lance has gone, Keith smirked to himself. 

Pidge walked in a few seconds later with a disgusted frown on her face. Keith raised a brow and Pidge deepened said frown. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Pidge snarled. “I have never seen so much sexual tension in my life, nor have I ever seen such a horrifying display of _pining_ in my life.” Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“It’s just a game, Pidge,” he huffed. “It’s not real feelings. I like him, but he just doesn’t like me like that. He gets a rise out of this. He just wants to see me lose.” Pidge’s mouth dropped and she scoffed. 

“You’re actually blind,” Pidge murmured. She left whilst rubbing her temples. Keith rolled his eyes again and retreated to his room. He completed his daily facial routine and lay in his bed, his comfortable night clothes serving as a consultant to lull him to sleep. 


	2. Bet I Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds Keith’s big secret. Neither of them win. 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> ~ K A N G S T ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE THEIR PERSONALITIES DIFFERENTLY. 
> 
> also no, they don’t have different backstories, but their personalities are different! lance was always a happy kid, but he decided to take on the loner role when he got into the garrison. he was always left out and all he had was Hunk and Pidge. he felt like he wasn’t enough. and seeing keith being all peppy and getting attention made him go E M O

The next morning, Keith took a shower and did his basic morning routine, which was his facial, styling his hair, and covering his freckles with a little bit of concealer. He hated his freckles. He thought they were imperfections and that they made him look like he had zits all over his face. 

At least. 

That’s what he told everyone else. 

He actually hated them because they reminded him of his dad. His dad’s face was littered with freckles. Keith had them covering his nose and a few were scattered across his cheeks. He lost his dad a few years ago, and it was the hardest thing he’d ever had to let go of. 

So he covered them up. 

He changed into a loose light grey hoodie he’d found at the space mall the last time they were there. He slipped on some sweatpants, too. If Lance was going to have his flirt game on, he should know how to flirt when Keith wasn’t dressed in his normal attire. Especially down-time clothing. 

He trudged into the lounge and took his normal seat across from Lance, watching as everyone’s eyes locked on his clothes. 

“What?” Keith asked. “Oh my god, is my hair too frizzy?” Pidge facepalmed and shook her head, and Shiro laughed. 

“No, no,” Allura smiled. “We just normally expect you to be dressed... _ well _ to attract someone.” Keith smiled and shrugged. 

“I don’t have to be dressed pretty to catch his attention,” Keith winked at Lance, whose cheeks were tinted pink, and he looked down at his hands. Keith smirked and hummed quietly. 

“Woah, dude,” Hunk’s eyes looked as if they were glittering, “your hair looks  _ extra  _ fluffy today, can I touch it?” Keith beamed and nodded. 

Hunk shuffled over and began running his fingers through Keith’s hair. He gasped as his eyes seemed to glitter even further. Keith chuckled lightly and watched as Pidge, Coran, Shiro, and Allura watched anxiously. 

“If you guys wanna touch my hair, that’s fine,” Keith laughed softly. They all stood up in unison and shuffled over the same as Hunk had to touch Keith’s hair. Allura and Coran cooed over its softness, while Pidge and Shiro hummed in approval. Hunk was still beaming brighter than the sun and giddy over the fact that Keith’s hair was the softest thing he’d ever touched. 

“Lance, are you not going to join in?” Pidge asked with a taunting glint in her eye. 

“It is very pleasing to the touch!” Coran exclaimed brightly. 

“C’mon, Lance, I know you like soft things!” Hunk teased. Lance blushed a little deeper and crossed his arms in a pout, then stood and walked over. Lance reached in and touched a section of Keith’s hair and his features immediately softened as his mouth dropped open. 

“Holy shit this isn’t normal,” Lance whispered. He placed his other hand in it and began running his hands all around his section. After a few minutes, everyone filed out without Lance knowing. He stayed and took over Keith’s entire head, carding his fingers gently through Keith’s locks. 

“Didn’t take you for a gentle kind of guy,” Keith laughed. Lance huffed out a small laugh and scratched Keith’s scalp lightly. Keith hummed and relaxed further into the touch. Lance began to pull all of Keith’s hair back into a ponytail position and placed a hair band around it, keeping it there. 

Keith reached back and felt it; it was perfectly done. Lance pulled a few strands beside his ear down to accent his face, smiling as he did so. 

“I also didn’t take you for...this,” Keith laughed softly. Lance laughed with him and sat on the table in front of Keith. 

“Not many people do,” Lance smiled. “Your hair is really soft, though.” Keith blushed and smiled softer than he thinks he ever has. 

“Thanks,” he smiled gently. Lance blushed scarlet and nodded sharply. Keith laughed and looked away, playing with a strand of hair by his right ear. 

“No problem,” Lance replied slowly. “Keith, I gotta tell you something.” Keith looked back up and raised a brow. 

“Alright,” Keith replied quietly. “Tell me.” Lance smiled and leaned down close to Keith’s ear, laughing deeply. Keith shuddered. 

“You’re gonna have to toughen up a little, babe,” Lance rumbled. “You’re already losing a little bit of your composure.” Keith chuckled and placed his hand delicately on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Oh, I’m fine,” Keith smiled. “I’m just waiting for the perfect time to kick it up a notch.” Lance laughed and shook his head. “Have I told you how good you look in red?” Lance smiled and pulled back, locking eyes with Keith. 

“You look good in anything,” Lance winked. Keith raised a brow and smirked. 

“Even in sweats?” he asked with a grin. Lance took his time to look Keith up and down, then nodded. 

“Especially in sweats,” Lance smiled. “You look super cute.” Keith blushed slightly and smiled brightly. “And? Your hair looks good when it’s up.” 

“Oh, really, now?” Keith asked teasingly. 

“Yeah,” Lance smiled. “I like it a lot.” Keith noted how Lance kept his eyes on his neck for a long period of time. 

_ Oh, this is gonna be  _ real  _ useful later _ , Keith grinned to himself. 

“Hm,” Keith brushed Lance’s hair to the side and then locked his eyes on the icy blue ones in front of him. “Your piercings are hot.” Lance snorted and his eyes crinkled at the ends. 

“Thanks, babe,” he winked. Keith rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“All joking aside, though,” Keith laughed. He touched one of Lance’s piercings on his ear and bit his lip. “They’re super attractive.” 

“So are you,” Lance smirked. 

“I can‘t compare to you,” Keith spoke sincerely. The major upside with whatever Keith said was that it was all true. He didn’t have to kid around. This was his outlet to get all these feelings out. 

“Hold on,” Lance squinted and got closer to Keith’s face. “Keith are those—are those freckles?” Keith looked away and pulled his hood over his head. 

“ _ No _ ,” he replied darkly. Lance lifted Keith’s face and tried to push Keith’s hood back, but to no avail. Keith pushed him away. 

“Keith, seriously,” Lance whispered. “Let me see.” Keith could feel his eyes burning with tears. He didn’t want anyone on this ship to see them, let alone Lance. He just wanted to act as if they didn’t exist. 

“Lance, no,” Keith pulled his good further over his face. Lance held his wrists softly and rubbed them, slowly easing his hands away from the hood. 

“That’s it,” he encouraged him. “This is just you and me, Keith. I wanna see.” Keith slowly pulled the hood off of his head and hesitantly met Lance’s eyes. “Keith have you been...covering your freckles?” Keith winced and tightened his grip on the edges of the chair. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. Lance shushed him and stood both of them up, pulling Keith into a hug. 

“Why?” Lance asked softly. Keith whimpered and shook his head. 

“Lets just,” Keith paused and sighed. “Lets go to my room and I’ll talk about it there.” Keith didn’t see any sense in hiding it from Lance when he already found out about him hiding it. He wouldn’t stop asking Keith about it, and he would worry. That’s just how Lance was. He worried about everyone. 

“Okay,” Lance replied softly. “Yeah, okay, whatever you need. And, Keith?” Keith looked up and met Lance’s soft gaze. 

“Yeah?” 

“I wanna see them. If you’ll let me.”

“Oh. Sure. Why not.”

They walked slowly to Keith’s room, Lance staying close to Keith’s side the entire walk. Keith noted how Lance’s muscles were taut in worry, and his eyebrows were creased. Keith sighed and stopped, grabbing Lance by the arms, and turning him toward him. 

He pressed his thumbs lightly to Lance’s brows and gently brushed them, relaxing the muscles there. 

“It’s not a big deal, Lance, I’m fine,” Keith nodded. “Seriously.” Lance nodded and they resumed their walk to Keith’s room. 

When they finally made it, they entered and sat on Keith’s bed. 

“Okay, I‘m ready,” Lance nodded again. Keith sighed and held his hands together in his lap. 

“When I was nine years old,” Keith began, “I lived with my dad and my dad only. I had never met my mom, and I still don’t know her. I was home alone one day, like I was normally every day. Dad usually got home later because he worked a late shift at the fire department. That night, he didn’t come home at his usual time. 

“I was a little scared, of course. But I remembered that sometimes dad had to work overtime a little bit. So I waited. And I waited. And I waited. For three whole hours past his normal returning time I waited. Then, the phone rang. 

“I answered and they asked if it was the Kogane residence. I said yes, and they asked me if I was Keith Kogane. I said yes. I already knew what was coming. I could tell with the way they were talking. Something wasn’t right. They told me that my dad had gotten stuck in a burning house trying to save a small child. 

“The child made it out, my dad didn’t. He suffered in the center of the house, stuck under a chandelier that had fallen. I was thrown into the system. I had no one left to take care of me. Then, I met Shiro. He took me in and he was like my big brother. He made me happy again. 

“The reason I cover up my freckles is because my dad had a ton of freckles. All over his face. And I didn’t want them on my face because every time I see them, I'm reminded that the person I got them from suffered and died and I never got to say goodbye. Or ‘I love you.’

“That’s why. I don’t want to see them because that’s all I had of my dad and I suffer because he did. I was mad at him before he left for that shift. I told him that I hated him. Because he told me I needed to get my grades up and to stop being difficult. 

“And that’s what hurts the most,” Keith finished, tears pouring down his face. Lance pulled Keith into his arms, whispering sweet nothings. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith,” he whispered into his hair. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Keith hiccuped and Lance pulled him tighter. After a moment, Keith pulled away and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“I need to show you,” Keith spoke softly. Lance held his arm and squeezed it affectionately. 

“No, Keith,” Lance stroked his arm with his thumb, “you don’t have to.” Keith nodded and smiled. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Yeah, I do.” Lance nodded softly and let go of Keith’s arm, watching him retreat to the bathroom. Keith walked in and grabbed a makeup wipe, proceeding to wipe it off gently. When he finished, he threw the wipe away and reentered the room. 

He sat down beside Lance again and watched as he cupped his cheek, tilting his face at a better angle. Lance brushed his cheekbone lightly with his thumb and stared in awe at the center of his face. 

“Keith,” he breathed, “they’re gorgeous.” Keith blushed and looked at the floor. “No, look at me.” Keith looked back up and met those piercing blue eyes. “ _ You’re  _ gorgeous.” Keith scoffed and shook his head. 

“Now isn’t the time to play that game, Lance,” he huffed. Lance stared at him like he was confused, then shook his head lightly. 

“Keith, I’m being serious,” Lance brushed his finger along some of the freckles. “You, your freckles, your hair, your eyes, everything about you is gorgeous.” Keith blushed and felt his eyes watering. 

“You’re kidding,” Keith breathed. Lance smiled and shook his head. 

“I didn’t play this game to tease you,” Lance sighed. “I played this game so I could flirt with you and get away with it.” Keith laughed and nuzzled closer to Lance’s palm. “Woah. Too cute.” Keith laughed again and looked at the ground once more. 

“I played this game to get away with a little  _ more  _ flirting than usual,” Keith admitted. Lance chuckled and scooted closer to Keith. 

“I guess we’re both oblivious idiots, then,” Lance mumbled. Keith nodded and leaned into Lance, enjoying his warmth. 

“You can say that again,” Keith grinned. 

“I guess I fell for you,” Lance sighed. 

“Oh, who wouldn’t,” Keith teased. Lance laughed and shook his head lightly. 

“Keith, you’re impossible.”

“You’re impossibly hot.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Oh well, you still like me.”

“Can’t argue with that.” 

“Your piercings are the hottest things I've ever seen.”

“Again, with my piercings!”

“They’re hot!”

“No they’re not!”

“Don’t argue with me on this, they’re super hot!”

“I’m leaving.”

“No way!” Keith exclaimed, latching onto him like a koala. Lance merely wrapped his arms around Keith and hummed in content. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he sighed. “I’m staying right here.” Keith laughed and nuzzled closer. 

“Bet you won’t,” he replied snarkily. Lance squeezed Keith tightly and kissed the top of his head. 

“Bet I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> ITS GETTING A LITTLE HOT IN HERE-


End file.
